1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sales rack for accommodating, in particular, foods presented in open containers, such as fruits, vegetables, etc., having a base and a goods support surface that is adjustable relative to the base.
2. The Prior Art
A sales rack of this type is known from practice and is described in German Patent No. DE 92 13 214 U1. Beyond this, a basket for offering bulk goods for sale is known, such as that discussed in German Patent No. DE 199 18 604 A1.
In the case of the sales stand according to DE 92 13 214 U1, a placement surface for goods to be offered for sale, which can be pivoted about a horizontal axis and adjusted at different angles, is implemented. The placement surface is held in its position by catch rods that lead downwards. The catch rods have a catch contour that is surrounded on at least three sides.
A similar sales rack is shown in U.S. published patent application no. 2001/0035385 A1, which shows a support surface that is set at a slant and is fitted with horizontal and vertical insertion walls. German Patent No. DE 690 00 802 T2 describes a shelf unit having partitions, in which each partition has a part that is flipped down, or a tongue, at one of its ends.”
The known sales racks have fundamentally proven themselves, but their operation is complicated. Also, placing the goods on them requires a lot of physical effort, in part. In addition, it is difficult to hold the goods to be presented, particularly foods, in place at various locations of the goods support surface, which is regularly set at a slant. Here, the invention wishes to provide an overall remedy.